Fairy Tail OC
by black-cats-bring-good-luck
Summary: My first fanfiction. I really hope you like it.
1. Prologue

Three people stand at the edge of a town, staring into the smoking ruins in front of them. "Who did this?" the black haired one asks. The redhead shrugs and starts walking among the rubble. "Look!" the pink haired guy exclaims, pointing to an orangish-pink head in the middle of the town. They run up to it to find a small girl with a strange mark on her shoulder.

The mark consists of six dots, in the six colors of the rainbow, formed in a half circle. "That's strange." the redhead murmurs. "What is it, Erza?" inquires the pink haired one. "It's just that she's the only person here. Where are the other people? Strange, don't you think?" says Erza. "We should take her to the guild, get her healed.


	2. Chapter 1

**10 years later**

"Rae! The Grand Magic Games elimination round is about to start!" A voice calls. I turn around and head to the voice, an energetic girl of about sixteen with pale purple hair. "Let's go!" she says, bouncing up and down. I nod and follow her out into the arena. The rest of our team, three other people, is already there. I scan the guilds until I find the one I'm looking for. Fairy Tail. They are across the arena from us. I stare at them. The ice mage, Gray catches my eye, and then quickly looks away. The mascot of the Games, the pumpkin head, steps into the middle of the arena. "The rules for this year's elimination round are simple: All of the teams will face off until there are just ten left. Those ten will compete in the rest of the games. Are you ready? Get set. GO!"

While the rest of my team starts to battle, I conceal myself without anyone noticing. Eventually, several teams surround mine, and are about to take them out. I burst forward and hit them with an attack, knocking them all out of play. I glance at my teammates, and then proceed to take out more teams, careful to avoid Fairy Tail. About and hour later, the elimination round is declared to be over, and we are one of the ten remaining teams. I see Fairy Tail as well, and sigh with relief.

The mascot steps back into the middle of the arena. "The ten remaining guilds are as follows: Silver Siren," he nods to my team. "Fairy Tail," He nods at them. He lists off the other eight teams, nodding at them when he says their name. "Your battles start tomorrow. Be ready."

* * *

 **That night**

I pull on black pants, a black hoodie, and tall black boots. I tug the hood so that my face cannot be seen. I sneak past my comrades and out into the moonlit streets. I break into a run as I head towards my destination. A few minutes later, I am standing in front of a rickety bar. I look in the window and see Fairy Tail, as lively as ever. Natsu glances in my direction, and then does a double take after he sees me. I know he can't see my face, but I still fall backwards in shock. I didn't think anyone would notice me with the ruckus they're causing. I stand up and run away from the bar and back into the inn with my guild. I go to my room and change back into my normal brown turtleneck, blue jeans, and brown combat boots.

I go to the lobby of the inn, where my guild is. "We _will_ win this time, right Rae?" the energetic girl asks as soon as I sit at the table. I smile at her. "Of course we will, Isidora." I sit with my guild, chatting about the games. While we put on an emotionless front for other guilds and our master, we relax when we are on our own. It's interesting, the effect we have on each other.

* * *

 **The next day**

I stand next to Isidora in our team's tunnel. In the center of the arena is a giant sphere, but I look straight across the arena at Fairy Tail, their liveliness contrasting to our cold stillness. "Welcome to the Day One of the Grand Magic Gaaaaaaames!" The announcer shouted. "To explain today's event, Mato is here!" The pumpkin-head nods. "You may be a bit confused as to why there is a giant sphere in the middle of our arena, so I will explain. One contestant from each team will go into the sphere, and will have to face various obstacles to reach the other contestants. Every opponent you defeat will give you one point. One more thing: if you are knocked out, another person from your team will take your place. Contestants, you may enter the arena." I smile at Isidora and walk out into the arena.

I see that Fairy tail sent Gray. This might be a little but difficult. At least I know that if I get knocked out, Isidora will take my spot, and she will not forgive whomever knocked me out. That gives me some comfort. Ten doors slide open on the sphere. "On your mark," Mato says. "Get set. GO!" Everyone rushes into the sphere. Immediately, a maze appears before me. Interesting. I notice that Yukino from Sabertooth used Libra to change her gravity, and she is running on the ceiling. Very interesting. I head into the maze, taking turn after turn.

A few minutes later, I come across Gray getting ready to face off against Void Empress's Todor. I back up and head the other way. After a while of running, Yukino, drops in front of me and summons Pisces. Her attack hits me an knocks me back. I growl as a purple sword appears in my hand. "Requip magic?" Yukino guesses. "Wrong." I say. I slash at her, but she dodges. Pisces comes at me again. "Color Make: Green Shield!" I yell. A giant green shield appears in front of me, blocking the attack. "Maker magic?" Yukino says. I keep my face entirely and coldly neutral. I lift my hands so that they are straight out from my body. I face my palms to the sides and close my eyes. "Color make:" my eyes fly open. "White Lion." A bright white lion bursts forward from the magic circle that had formed in front of me.

It charges and takes out Pisces. Yukino quickly closes their gate and summons Libra. "Libra! Change her gravity!" My movements suddenly become slower. Smart. I won't be able to defend as quickly. Libra's attacks land on me. I smile. My clothes turn blue. My actions speed up. A red dagger appears in my hand. I slash at her, my speed startling her as I knock her out. That was harder than it should have been. "I'm sorry." I whisper as her unconscious body is teleported to the infirmary. I wince in pain as the attacks I was hit with kicks in. I lean against one of the maze's walls. My clothes turn normal again.

After I catch my breath, I continue, hitting a few dead ends every once in a while. And then, I run straight into none other than Gray Fullbuster. He's kind of beat up from his battle with Todor, but then again, so am I. "Gray Fullbuster." I say, my face calm. A purple sword appears in one of my hands, and a red one appears in the other. I slash at him. "Ice Make: Shield!" He says, and just in the nick of time. Instead of hitting him, my attack hit the ice, making it crack. "Color Make: Orange Bodyguards!" Three orange humanoids appear, clad in yellow armor an wielding red swords. They charge at him as he tries to block from all sides. Two of them manage to hit him, and he successfully destroys the third. He struggles with the two that are left, which buys me time to charge another spell. Once he finishes off my body guards and goes to attack me, my spell is ready. "Color Make: Black Onslaught!" I say. Black shards fly through the air, flying through the ice shield and hitting Gray. Once the attack is done, Gray lies, unconscious on the ground. "Next time, don't go easy on me." I tell him, and then I fall. "Your turn, Isidora." I whisper before blacking out.


	3. Chapter 2

**That evening**

I lay in a bed in the infirmary. On the other end of the room from me is Gray, swarmed by his friends. "They're a rowdy bunch, aren't they?" A voice says beside me. I look and see a guy about by age with chocolate brown hair standing next to Isidora. "Jakob." I say weakly. I wince in pain as I sit up. "Yukino got you good, didn't she?" Isidora asks. At that remark I scan the infirmary. "She already left." Jakob says, as if he read my thoughts. I go back to staring at Fairy Tail. "Let's go back to the inn. The master will want to talk to me." I get out of the bed. Isidora and Jakob go ahead of me, and I take one last backwards glance at Fairy Tail.

I stand in front of the master with Isidora at my side, my face a mask of calmness. "Master Phrixos." I say. Then he slaps me so hard I fall to the ground. Isidora face turns angry, but she quickly regains her composure, knowing better than to oppose the master. I stand up, ignoring the stinging pain in my cheek. "You will do better tomorrow." Master Phrixos snarled and disappeared. "Are you okay?" Isidora exclaims, rushing to me. I nod. "Yeah, I'm fine." She helps me up and we walk into the lobby to join our teammates. "I'm going to sleep." I announce. I stumble to my room, clutching my abdomen.

* * *

 **The next day**

I stand on the balcony next to Isidora watching a battle. "So, Isidora, I heard that you went on a rampage yesterday after I was knocked out." She blushes and stares out at the battle. Today is doubles, and Jakob is going to fight alongside Lilith. I watch as Natsu and Lucy take out Quatro Cerberus almost flawlessly. I fight the urge to smile. At last, Jakob and Lilith's match comes. I have faith in them. Their teamwork is spectacular. They're up against Lamia Scale's best team, Lyon and Sherria. This worries me because of Sherria's healing powers. Then, in a sudden flash, the twins attack their unsuspecting opponents, their movements perfectly in sync. They realize quickly that they can't do any damage to Lyon while Sherria is still there. They grab each other's hands and focus both of their magic energy into an attack, sending Sherria flying. She hit a wall, and then falls to the ground, unconscious. Lyon lashes out at them. His attack hits Lilith in the shoulder. Jakob comes up behind him and hits him square in the back, right towards Lilith. Lilith recovers in time to hit him in the chest, sending him back to Jakob, who hits him out of the air and onto the ground.

The audience is silent for a moment, taking in what just happened. Then, when it is clear that Lyon can't get back up, there is scattered applause. Jakob and Lilith return to our balcony, slightly injured, as medics rush down to the arena to get Lyon and Sherria. "Good job." Master Phrixos's voice says from behind us. The twins nod, not showing any emotion, but I can tell that they did not want to hurt anyone. Mato walks into the middle of the arena. "Well then. That concludes doubles for today, but we still have another activity. The rankings right now are: In first place, Silver Siren. In second, Fairy Tail. Third goes to Lamia Scale. Fourth to Mermaid Heel. In fifth is Blue Pegasus, and then the rest of the guilds. Each Guild has been asked to send in two contestants." I go down to the tunnel and stand next to a guy decked out in various shades of blue.

I nod and we enter the arena together. I notice that Fairy Tail sent in Erza and Wendy, which may prove to be challenging should we come head to head. "For the second activity today, you will be in the city. You might be caught in a trap, in which case there are two ways you can get out: If an opponent is in the trap with you, the one who wins will be able to exit the trap. However, if you are alone, your partner must get a tile of the exact shape and color that the trap asks for. A precaution has been made so that it is impossible for you and your partner to get stuck in a trap together. Your objective is to a box which contains a clue for tomorrow's activity. This activity starts now!"

We are teleported onto the edge of the city. I see the box floating above the arena. "Let's go, Ty." I say. Ty nods and we set off, with Ty in the lead. Suddenly, a cage drops on him. Above the cage, the image of a yellow square appears. I look around and see a yellow square drop to the ground a fair distance away. "I'll be right back." I say to Ty before taking off towards the tile. After a little while, I find myself running next to Erza. We both skid to a halt in front of the yellow square. "Interesting." She murmurs. I glare at her. _Orange Bodyguard_. An orange humanoid bodyguard appears between Erza and the tile. My shoes turn blue and I run up, grab the tile, and run back towards Ty, making the bodyguard disappear as I dash away.

I insert the tile into the top of the cage and the cage melts away. "Come on!" I say. We continue heading towards the arena. Without realizing it, We take a wrong turn and I end up in a battle trap with Yuka from Lamia Scale. He sends a spear made of waves at me. _Green Shield!_ The spear goes through my shield and hits me exactly on my injury from my battle with Yukino. _Dammit! That hurt!_ "Playing dirty, are we?" I say, dusting off my clothes. He sends several more spears my way, and I dodge most of them, but one of them grazes my shoulder, uncovering a mark on it. The mark consists of dots in the six colors of the rainbow shaped in a half circle. The other half of the circle consists of white, gray, black, bronze, silver, and gold dots. "Shit." I whisper. A breeze picks up and blows my orangish-pink hair across my face. _White Cobra!_ A white snake appears behind Yuka without him realizing. It strikes him in the ankle, making him fall. Shortly after that, he faints. "Amazing how quickly the venom makes you faint, isn't it?" I whisper to him. "It won't kill you, don't worry." I say more loudly as I exit the trap.

"You wouldn't believe how much magic power that snake consumes." I tell Ty. He looks down at my shoulder and then conjures up a heavy fog to conceal my mark. It would be bad if someone from Fairy Tail recognizes that mark. I run behind Ty in the fog, because he is the only one that can see through it at last, we reach the arena. Ty clears up the fog and I notice a small, yellow box. I open it up to find a note reading: _Isidora vs. Wendy_. I smile. So tomorrow is one-on-one matches. I look forwards to watching Isidora fight. Ty and I teleported into the center of the arena. I quickly cover up my shoulder with ripped cloth to hide my mark. Shortly after that, Erza and Wendy appear, and then Sherry and a fainted Yuka from Lamia Scale, and then all of the other guilds. "Good job!" Mato says as the medics come out and take Yuka and other injured people away. "The placements remain the same. That concludes today's activities." I walk into the tunnel with Ty. I smile at him. "Thanks for the fog." I say. He nods. Isidora comes running towards me. "You were great onee-chan!" She says, hugging me. "Let's go back to the inn, all that running got me tired."

* * *

 **That evening**

I head up to my room, pull on my black pants, black boots, and black hoodie and sneak out of the inn again. I head back to Fairy Tail's inn. This time I just stand in the shadows of the building across from them, staring into the window. _They haven't changed at all. This is the same lively guild that I_ _remember_. Wendy sees me staring at her and she jumps back, startled. I raise a finger to my lips, my golden eyes boring into her eyes. She nods and I wink. Lisanna notices the blunette's surprise and asks her about it. I see Wendy shake her head as she says something back to the silver haired girl. I sigh in relief and go back to my in, changing back into my normal clothes and continuing to chat with my friends.


End file.
